


Finding an Ally, In a Prince of Hell? | Highly Likely If You Know Where to Look

by KairaKara101



Series: Last to Know [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Crowley wasn't expecting to run into one Prince of Hell that disappeared centuries ago in a coffee shop in London... but perhaps he could help with Armageddon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Last to Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Finding an Ally, In a Prince of Hell? | Highly Likely If You Know Where to Look

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline in which this happens is pretty out of wack which will be explained and explored in later works.

Crowley took Aziraphale towards a cafe. It was mere luck that Crowley bumped into the owner of that little cafe. It was a quaint little cafe with tons of green plants scattered throughout the store. Aziraphale immediately fell in love with the soft warm atmosphere and that the shop felt like a garden. The tables were made of a thick walnut and dark black sturdy iron for the legs. The clear glass cups and beakers lined the back wall. The smell of tea, coffee, and baked goods filled the air. There was a nice warm fire going in the fireplace placed near the front windows. 

“Oh for somebody’s sake,” an annoyed voice stated, snapping Crowley and Aziraphale’s attention towards the counter, “what in Heaven and Hell brings you two here?” 

There standing in front of the counter was a middle-aged gentleman with bronzed skin with vivid blue fire eyes. He was wearing a grey vest and blue collared dress shirt rolled up to his elbows with black skinny jeans and an apron wrapped around his waist. His coffee-colored hair was styled in the Skrillex style, half-shaved, and the other side was left at shoulder-length. 

Crowley glanced at his angel with concern. Perhaps, he should have warned Aziraphale that the owner of the cafe was a Demon. A high-level Demon at that. Aziraphale turned to look at him with betrayal and hurt in his eyes.

“Oh stop with those idiotic feelings,” the owner of the cafe said waving his hand, “have a fucking seat you two lovesick idiots. You’re both going to make me nauseous.”

The owner turned on his heels and walked into the kitchen leaving the two standing where they were.

“Crowley, how could you?” Aziraphale said, his voice shaking with hurt. 

“I’ll explain, Angel,” Crowley answered quietly, “he isn’t going to hurt you, I promise.”

“Indeed,” the owner said coming back out, holding a tray of drinks and snacks, “take a seat and stop blocking my front door.” 

Said owner put the tray down on a table with three chairs that had a perfect view of the entire shop. He pulled out a chair and sat down crossing his legs and staring expectingly up at the two. Crowley grimaced before doing the same. Aziraphale glanced at the two Demons before hesitantly pulling out his own chair and sitting down close to Crowley. He glanced around the shop fidgeting with his hands.

“Are you going to introduce us, Crowley?” the owner inquired after a minute of silence resting his arms on the armrests.

Crowley grimaced seeing and feeling those cold blue eyes staring at him, “Right. Aziraphale, Lord Azazel… Lord Azazel, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a wide-eyed glance which Crowley returned with a shrug. 

“Tell me that you two are done silently exchanging words of love,” Azazel drawled unamused, “I am a busy entity.” 

“Azazel? As in Heaven’s Blacksmith? The one that God strengthens?” Aziraphale questioned in horror.

“Was is the keyword here,” Azazel stated evenly leaning forward to pour a cup of tea for Aziraphale and Crowley, “I am now Hell’s Blacksmith. Part-time, if the idiots downstairs can find me that is.”

“He’s one of Hell’s Princes,” Crowley informed Aziraphale leaning closer to Aziraphale, “I accidentally ran into him.”

Azazel slid the cups over on the table picking up his own cup of black coffee, “Why are you two here?”

“I want your help with Armageddon,” Crowley stated evenly as Aziraphale picked up the tea studying it for poison. Aziraphale jolted out of his musings at Crowley’s words.

Azazel stared at the two in front of him. An Angel and a Demon working together to end Armageddon? The Field Agents themselves going a bit native. He chuckled darkly leaning back in his chair. 

Aziraphale took a sip of his tea nervously. He was sitting in front of a Prince of Hell. He had the same rank as Beelzebub.

“What makes you think I would help you both? I could be rooting for the war for all you know,” Azazel inquired bringing his cup up to take a sip.

“Then why the Hell would you be hiding out here? On Earth? With a cafe no less?” Crowley questioned leaning forward, his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses.

“Hell is boring. You have been there,” Azazel stated calmly pointing a finger at Crowley, “and please like I would stay in a place that likes to stagnate themselves.”

“You’re hiding from Hell,” Aziraphale said furrowing his brows in thought.

“Why would I, a Prince of Hell, need to hide from Hell?” Azazel inquired raising a brow in curiosity. 

“I feel Virtue from you.”

Azazel’s blue eyes darkened at the word. Crowley twitched closer to Aziraphale at the coldness coming from across from him. He wasn’t going to let a Prince of Hell kill his angel. Over his dead body.

“Virtue,” Azazel deadpanned putting his coffee cup down before sighing tiredly, “you two believe I am hiding from Hell because of Virtue and running a cafe?” Azazel laughed breathlessly shaking his head in amusement. 

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Oi, could we get back to it? You’ve remained absent from Hell for centuries. Hell almost thought you were dead.”

“That would have been an unholy blessing,” Azazel said glancing towards the snacks on the tray before picking up a little bite-size chocolate cake and plopping it in his mouth, “So you sought me out because I played hooky for a few centuries?”

The bell on the door rang as a petite woman walked into the cafe. Her eyes lightening up at the sight of Azazel lounging in his chair. 

“Azazel!” she called walking gracefully like she was gliding over.

He glanced up at his name and gave her a smirk, “Sestiel, what brings you to London? And where is that little birdie twin of yours?”  
“He’s still helping out the pair of brothers,” Sestiel answered pulling out a chair and sitting down before looking at the company, “Oh! You should have told me that you had some Heavenly and Hellish company over for tea. I would have brought my twin.”

“And have the Demons outnumbered three to two? No thank you,” Azazel replied evenly, “and I am sure that your twin would try and attempt to shish-kebab me.”

“Aw, no he wouldn’t. He’s learning.”

Azazel raised a brow at her words, “he is hanging around the Winchester Dumbos. They are the poster children of shoot first, ask questions later. Which had they asked questions first, perhaps they would not have started their own fucking American Apocalypse.”

“You fed innocent babies Demon blood in an attempt for the American Apocalypse,” Sestiel pointed out frowning.

“And look where that got me,” Azazel answered coldly, “a scar on my chest and a perfect chance for faking my death.”

“Like that was so bad?” Sestiel questioned leaning forward, “In any case, I thought I should keep you updated on the Winchester Dumbos and co.”

Azazel groaned sighing, “I personally do not care what the fuck those idiots do. That Apocalypse was averted and I wash my hands of it.”

“Uh… who the Hell are you?” Crowley inquired feeling confused. Aziraphale stared at Sestiel with surprise at seeing an Angel hanging out with a Demon.

“She is Sestiel, Angel of Compassion, and Endless Love. Her twin is Castiel, Angel of Thursday, Guardian Angel of Winchester Dumbos, and a general pain in my arse,” Azazel answered sipping his coffee, “This is Crowley, Serpent of Eden, and Aziraphale, Principality, and Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden.”  
“There are no angels with those names in Heaven,” Aziraphale pointed out brows furrowing in confusion.

“Of course there are, feathers,” Azazel stated rolling his eyes, “they definitely exist in a different yet parallel universe or perhaps, you have never met them.”

“Wot?” Crowley blurted out.

“Parallel universe. I got sick of this one and ditched for a bit,” Azazel stated honestly sipping his drink, “then I started the end of the world in America. Quite a pain that one.”

“You planned it pretty well all considering. If it wasn’t for those meddling Winchesters, you probably would have won,” Sestiel pointed out taking Azazel’s coffee out of his hand and sipping it, “and Heaven and Hell would have fought the battle to end the entire Earth.”

“You… why?” Aziraphale questioned out in horror.

“I was bored. And that universe’s Heaven and Hell were raring for the world finale,” Azazel answered picking up a small sandwich munching on it.

“Why not work with Hell to get this world’s Armageddon going quicker?” Crowley inquired frowning at hearing such dangerous new information. Perhaps, he was wrong to think Azazel would help them stop the end of the world.

Azazel lifted his head and looked at the two angels and demon across from him. His blue eyes took in their emotions on their faces. He sighed tiredly and rested his hands on the table.

“Too tired and the paperwork down there is atrocious. The Demons are a bunch of unimaginative bores that even Humanity’s creativity couldn’t make them more creative,” Azazel replied taking his drink back from Sestiel, “That other Hell had much more ingenuity to work with. Their torture was quite something too.”

Crowley shared a glance with Aziraphale. They held a silent conversation on what to do next. 

Sestiel turned to look at Azazel. His energy felt tired. Resigned. He was pretty scary back in her universe. Now he had the aura of exhaustion and longing for things long passed. 

He played with the rim of his cup, “You do not need my help,” Azazel stated quietly looking at the two across from him with a knowing smile. 

Aziraphale and Crowley frowned glancing at him. 

Sestiel tilted her head in curiosity. That wasn’t what any of them thought he’d say.

“It is all a part of her ineffable plan, is it not?” Azazel pointed out quietly, “No. This is a test for humanity and for the two of you. I want to have nothing to do with Armageddon. I am quite content with watching whether or not the world will burn.”

“Sir Alastair! You have a special order!” His employee called from behind the counter waving an order receipt. 

“Coming,” Azazel replied finishing up his coffee and pushing himself to his feet, “do enjoy the snacks before you leave. It would be such a waste otherwise.” 

Azazel took his empty cup and walked back towards the counter. He gave a young man a high-five as he walked by. 

Crowley watched as Azazel spoke with the young man as he started working on a drink. There was a relaxed expression on his face. He actually enjoyed working on Earth? 

Aziraphale turned towards the other angel.

“You came from a different universe?” Aziraphale inquired curiously. It wasn’t every day that people got to meet other universes’ beings.

“Yes. It was quite strange crashing through a hole and breaking Azazel’s coffee table,” Sestiel replied shrugging, “Mind you. The last time I saw the stupid Demon, my twin with his human friends ‘killed’ him.”

Crowley kept his eyes on Azazel as he worked. Azazel chuckled at something his employee said. He handed the employee an empty cup and saucer with a pointed look. His employee slapped him in the arm laughing brightly before turning to the coffee machine. 

Azazel glanced up raising his brow once he caught Crowley watching him. He shook his head and returned to work. 

“Crowley, are you all right, dear?” Aziraphale questioned staring at him in concern. Crowley jolted out of his study blinking at Aziraphale from behind his sunglasses.

“Yeah, ‘m fine, Angel. Are we done? Got an Armageddon to stop.”

Azazel watched the duo leave with a faint knowing smile. Their bond shall be tested. Sestiel hopped over to the bar and sat on the stool.

“You know, you could have told them about the book,” Sestiel stated resting her head on the palm of her hand.

“And take away their part in her ineffable plan? No thank you,” Azazel answered softly making a double shot espresso and sliding it over to Sestiel, “If I was to help with that… it would be going against her plan and I shall be severely punished for it. No. She needed me in the parallel universe.”

“So you’re saying you should have actually died, yet here you are; running a cafe back in your actual universe,” Sestiel pointed out quietly grinning bringing the espresso to her lips.

“There must have been a miscalculation or I found another loophole to abuse,” Azazel said grinning with amusement picking up a dirty cup and putting it in the sink to wash.

“You’ve already used 100 of those loopholes,” Sestiel stated shaking her head, “though, are you okay? You seem tired.”

“I’ll be fine,” Azazel replied washing the dirty dishes, “Shouldn’t you be heading back? Thought the Winchester Dumbos are getting into shit again.”

“When are they not getting into trouble?” Sestiel inquired leaning back and staring out at the cafe.

“You really shouldn’t travel to other universes too often,” Azazel pointed out calmly, “it takes a lot of energy. And you’re already breaking all the rules of that universe to come see me.”

“But I don’t have many people I can actively talk to,” Sestiel stated calmly.

“No matter. Stop jumping universes because you felt like it,” Azazel reprimanded evenly putting the soapy plate down in the other sink and picking up another one, “you’re going to tear a hole through the fabric of the universes.”

“But…,”

“No. It is not worth destroying the balances between universes,” Azazel stated calmly washing all of the soap off of the cups and plates, “Sestiel, I love you as a sibling. I tell you this because of that love. Do not keep flittering through the thin veil between universes.”

Sestiel pouted taking another sip of her drink, “I realize that you don’t exist over there anymore.”

Azazel glanced up from his cleaning and gave her a small soft smile, “No. I probably made the ‘Azazel’ of that universe non-existent. At least there will be no more of him being there. The past has been carved into stone. The present is the pen moving across the page. The future is a blank canvas waiting for the paint.”

“I’ll miss your company,” Sestiel stated softly looking into the dark bitter liquid, “Sure, I have some of my friends but they don’t quite understand who I am.”

“It is a matter of getting comfortable enough to show your true self,” Azazel replied pulling out a dishcloth to dry the cups and plates.

“Not many can handle knowing an actual angel, dear brother,” Sestiel pointed out calmly sipping on her drink.

“Not many can handle knowing an actual Demon, dear sister,” Azazel said dryly smiling to himself as he dried the cups, “and a Prince of Hell to boot.”

“You don’t really act like a Prince of Hell here.”

“No, I suppose I do not act like one,” Azazel replied calmly putting the dried plates down, “I left that behind long ago.”

“You and I both know we can’t ignore who we are,” Sestiel stated running her finger along the rim of her cup, “in any case, you are right. I should head back and see what’s going on.”

“Give them my regards, Sestiel,” Azazel stated with a teasing grin, “they should be kept on their toes.”

“Haha,” Sestiel laughed behind her hand, “I shall. I hope you stay well.”

“Same to you, little sister. Off you pop,” Azazel said pushing her towards the door gently, “be careful.”

Azazel waved watching her walk off before disappearing into thin air. Bloody angels. Azazel turned his gaze towards the sky.

“Watch over her and her twin brother,” Azazel whispered into the wind before returning into his shop. Another Armageddon to survive through but this time he has no play in it. 

****

“Lord Azazel!” Crowley yelled as he comes into the cafe.

“The name is Alastair,” Azazel corrected calmly putting someone’s order down on the table, “please use your inside voice, Crowley. My establishment is a classy one. No need to use your loud barbaric voice indoors.”

“I need your help.”

“And if it’s about the end times, I cannot help you,” Azazel answered softly walking back to the bar, “Can I get you a coffee?”

“It’s not about that! Oh, coffee? Please,” Crowley replied having a seat at the bar, “In fact, rather… I have need of some advice.”

“Advice? On what exactly?” Azazel inquired heading over to the espresso machine to put coffee grounds into the tamper.

“It’s about… well… can a Demon love an Angel?” 

Azazel glanced over at Crowley taking in his fidgety fingers and his inability to look at him in the eye, “I do not think it is impossible.”

“But Demons aren’t capable of love,” Crowley pointed out frowning.

“Who said? I would argue that it is a matter of learning what love is, is it not?” Azazel stated evenly prepping the espresso cup, “it was not like we never knew what it was like, once upon a time.”

“But I don’t remember that time, Alastair,” Crowley stated sighing slouching forward.

“No? Hmm, I suppose you would not remember,” Azazel answered calmly, “perhaps, you should go and learn about it.”

“How? Alastair, it’s not like I can just snap my fingers and I’ll understand it,” Crowley hissed crossing his arms.

Azazel slid the espresso over and leaned against the counter, “Oh? Not up for a challenge, little snake.”

“Don’t mock me,” Crowley retorted looking down at the drink.

“Love is a complicated emotion, dear Crowley,” Azazel answered calmly with a small smile, “you have been kicking around the bush since you met your Angel, have you not? You would render the entire world to pieces if it would please your Angel. In another way, why do you enjoy hanging around humans, dear Crowley?”

“Wot?” Crowley blurted out blinking blankly, “I find them fascinating.”

“You saved children during the Great Flood,” Azazel pointed out calmly making a cappuccino for another guest.

Silence. Only the sound of cutlery and cups on plates could be heard. Azazel poured the foamed milk into the large cup designing a cute leaf.

“H-how do you know about that?”

“Ah, that is my secret. If I tell you, I would have to silence you,” Azazel said calmly putting the cappuccino down on a tray with some biscuits and a carrot cake.

“Can I ask why you’ve decided to be a cafe owner?” Crowley inquired curiously.

“You can. I will not answer though,” Azazel replied amused prepping an iced lemon tea for another customer, “you ask the most amusing things, Crowley.”

“Oh come on,” Crowley hissed face flushed, “it’s not like the other Demons understand nor would I ever go to them for advice.”

“Haha,” Azazel laughed brightly, “yeah, I would not go to them either. They are idiots the lot of them.”

“Why did you participate in….”

“Because I was bored,” Azazel replied calmly plating the iced lemon tea along with a muffin, “there really is no other reason. I do believe you are quite a busy man. Why are you still sitting here?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m leaving.”

Azazel released a breath watching Crowley’s back as he left the cafe. What a huge softie. 

“Sir Alastair? Who is that man? He speaks quite familiarity with you.”

“Oh, he is a former colleague. Pay no heed. He shall come and go like the rest of them,” Azazel stated softly, “everyone comes and goes in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo, and comment telling me how you like it. <3


End file.
